Katsu Clan
The Katsu Clan (The Victorious Clan) is a peaceful and powerful Clan known to Kusagakure. A leading powerful clan In the land of grass, most of them live in The village hidden in the cherry blossoms. Which is a neighbouring small village to Kusagakure. Producing shinobi that are exceptionally talented. The Katsu clan being one of the founding Clans of Kusagakure. The Katsu Clan is very peaceful and doesn't like to cause trouble with fellow countries and villages, they believe in peace for a shinobi to be strong and wise. However like most clans they care strongly on there memebers and if anything were to happen to them they do attack and defend themselves well. Many havn't seen the real strenght of a Katsu and many to not want to, they are a growing and prosperous clan. Abilities The Katsu Clan has many abilities, within the bloodline most members have lighting or water chakra natures and alot of the cases both. They are very good in Genjutsu and Taijutsu while ninjutsu is not as good but still strong. Decades ago Katsu's bonded there natures with Leopards and see them as family, without using chakra they can summon their bonded leopard partner at anytime. Katsu's also have amazing hearing, they can hear things from miles away to even hearing the way a persons chakra network works. Katsu's are also very good in Medical Ninjutsu and are known for their mind blowing sealing techniques. Kekkei Genkai (The Sukkaku Koe - The Illusion Voice) The Sukkaku Koe was been in the Katsu family for centuries and is an unknown Kekkei Genkai to most. All katsu members can unlock but the key to doing that is complicated, sometimes you unlock it in times of need and sometimes you unlock when you have no need for it... either way it gets unlocked in many different ways. These eyes have the ability so use Genjutsu threw sound and also other types can manipulate sound movements to attack there opponent for example they make sound in anyway and use there chakra to make there sound waves into sound Kunai's. The best part of this Kekkei Genkai is that it deflects all types of genjutsu and can make illusions without the opponent being trapped into genjutsu. Not only that but sound waves make vibrations that can be sent threw other things like the ground and by simply touching a person, so if a person can not hear the sounds they can feel them and get caught into a Genjutsu. These eyes appear white with black spiral lines going inwards to the middle of the eyes. Background Long ago there was a legend on how Katsu’s first came to be. They said that 700 hundred years ago there once was a Leopard lady, she was known to be the first Leopard sage ever her name was Kami Katsu (meaning Divine Victory). Her beauty was blinding and divine. Her hair was long with wavy ringlets, the left side of her hair was Black as coal and the right side of her hair was golden blonde. Her eyes were also different but still extremely breathe taking, her left eye being Sapphire blue and her right eye being the clear like crystals. Her face was like a china doll, soft and fair pale skin with lips the color of a bloomed red rose. Her body was stunning, she was curvy with a long toned body. Her skin had leopard patterns as if they were tattooed on, she had black leopard ears and a long black leopard print tail her nails as sharp as a newly sharpened pencil. It was said she fell in love with human and they got married at that was the start of the Katsu Bloodline, they had both a daughter and a son that soon became even stronger then him. However she could feel the evil in his heart and it was too strong for her to cure, she left him and never returned. Their father’s heart turned to stone from heartbreak making him go into a dark and never ending evil. He became jealous that his own children were stronger then him so he corrupted them with evil souls. Once Kami found out that her symbols of peace were sucked into the darkness she went to her son and daughter to cure them of their evil… but alas she was too late they were too far gone. There was only one thing she could do… give her life up to save the souls of her one and only things that meant most to her. Her son Chi and her daughter Rui killed Kami and from her death blossomed their peace and love. They lived on in peace and unity until they had both unlocked the Sukkaku Koe in only one of their eyes. They received this ability when they killed their mother, she made sure that she gave everything up to the children that would grow and make the Katsu clan strong. Their father had found out that they had unlocked the one think he’s always wanted from their mother when he became evil… her ability… the Sukkaku Koe. He set out in search to find his children, alas he found them in a village surrounded with tons of Katsu members, Rui sealed him to sleep for 10 days so she could save her clan. Rui was much like her mother and when she killed her mother she received the side of love and her brother received the side of peace, knowing that she loved her clan so much she was willing to kill anybody to save them. She warned her brother and told him to go away with the Clan and to never come back, to hide and keep the clan in secret and to teach them the way of peace and love. He knowing she was probably not going to come back alive, in all his sadness he left and did what his sister said. She fought her father and killed him, however the amount of chakra she used was to much for her to use… she stayed strong and found her brother and the wonderful village they built. She hugged her brother and told him that she was going to live in his heart that he had to have her love and eye. She made the Sacred sealing jutsu that let her give her eye to her brother, she sang for the jutsu to work letting all of her soul she died in his arms singing the song that there mother used to sing to them. In all this Chi received love and two Sukkaku Koe eyes. He had Peace and love, this is what made the Katsu clan a peaceful clan it is today and in their bloodline from getting his full kekkei genkai made it pass down every generation. When Rui used her singing abilities for her Kekkei genkai, the kekkei genkai turned into a sound genjutsu based kekkei genkai. This is how the Katsu clan began Clan members *Kiyomi Katsu Uchiha *Mariko Katsu *Haku Katsu *Daisuke Katsu *Isamu Katsu *Naomi Katsu *Masaaki Katsu *Kiyoshi Katsu *Rui Katsu *Chi Katsu *Kami Katsu